To Death Let Us Part
by Meraculas
Summary: When Angel’s family roles into town, only trouble can follow.
1. My master, My Mother

**A/N:** Okay another story. The rating is most likely going to change (come on this is a story about a ton of vampires, of course it will change). Also, please review!

**Declaimer:** I own simply nothing; well I do own the female vampire seen in this chapter that is not in the show.

**Note:** Okay, yes, the chapter is somewhat short, and for that, I apologize. I do hope to have an update for you soon. In addition, the first couple of chapters might be short.

**Timeline:** This takes place at the end of the episode 'Angel' in the first season of Buffy.

**PS:** There will be some strong language in this story, same reason as the rating.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Buffy stood staring at the blond vampire standing across from her. She had just pulled out two pistols, "Scarier."

With the smile still on her face, she points one of the pistols at Angel and shots. Angel goes whirling into the post behind him in pain.

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets cannot kill vampires. Can hurt them like hell, but..." Darla said with a giggle.

Buffy starts walking back. All of a sudden, Darla opens fire on her, taking a diving rolling shoulder jump over the pool table that was behind her, she takes cover.

Quietly Buffy reloads her crossbow.

"So many body parts, so few bullets. Let us begin with the kneecaps. No fun dancing without them." Darla said as she starts shooting again.

Buffy steps up from behind the pool table and shots her crossbow. Darla doubles over from the shot, though it only hit her abdomen. Buffy stood watching as the blonde vampire straightened up again.

"Close, but no heart." Darla says as she pulls the bolt out of her and tosses it to the side.

All of a sudden, Willow calls out, "Buffy it wasn't Angel who attacked your mom, it was Darla!"

Hearing this Darla let loose a hail of bullets in Willow's direction. Unnoticed to the others Angel pulls the bolt out of the wall.

Darla turns back to Buffy as she hops up onto the pool table. Buffy jumps up and pulls on the edge of the table sending Darla onto the floor. She pushes the table away and starts to run for cover. Darla fires off a few rounds as she rides the table across the floor. Buffy leaps for cover over a glass case in a dive roll as bullets break it all around her. The pool table has stopped sliding, and Darla gets up to look for Buffy. She hops off of it and advances on the counter while shooting. Giles gets up and messes with the lighting system controls. The strobes come on. Darla looks up at him and stops shooting. Buffy takes the opportunity to change position. Darla sees her move and lets loose another volley.

"Come on Buffy, take it like a man!" Darla calls out.

Angel creeps up behind his sire and just as he was about to plunge a bolt into her heart, when a figure kicks out at Angel's wrist sending the bolt flying out of his hand.

Buffy looks over to see who the new figure is. Seeing the slayer's action Darla whirls around to stare as well. Angel looks up from nursing his sore wrist to join in.

Hidden somewhat by the shadows but still quite noticeable, they could see a female vampire with shoulder length pitch-black hair. Her amber eyes were visibly glaring at the ensouled vampire. She was dressed in a black corset top and black leather pants, with high heel boots.

Turning her head simply to look at Darla, she nods at the elder blonde vampire, then turns and leaves.

"Well as much fun as this party was, I have other things to do." Darla said simply then turned and followed the unknown vampire out of the Bronze.

* * *

The Master was not pleased. His two favourite vampires stood in front of him. Darla, with her shoulder length blonde hair and Crimson with her shoulder length black hair. So different, yet so much alike. 

"What is it?" He asked them both.

"The slayer will come looking for my head, Master." Darla said, "She won't stop until I'm dust."

"What would you have me do, Darla?" He asked the blonde-haired woman, "I am trapped in here."

"Let her come with me." Crimson said speaking for the first time, "We will leave Sunnydale for a little while. It will be safe."

"Leave, at this time. It is too important now!" The Master yelled at the two females, both at least a century old, "It is too soon now. I can feel it!"

"The slayer will not stop hunting for Darla, and now me, until she has us both dead." Crimson said calmly, on of her many virtues even as a vampire, "You and I both know, that that only endangers you then."

Another one of her virtues, truth and honesty, "Fine, leave me. You will both return, I hope, once I have risen. I will want you at my side."

"Of course, Master." Darla said as she bowed to her sire.

With that, the two vampiresses left the Masters layer. Both never knowing that they would never see him to leave his prison.


	2. My Family

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter. It is somewhat longer then the last, but it still is not very long. Please review!

**Declaimer:** I own nothing but Crimson.

**Timeline:** Buffy season 2, 'School Hard'.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Spike shoved his pole up through the ceiling again. Still no cries of pain from that damn slayer. It was then that he noticed his grandsire in the hall with some whelp.

"Angelus!" Spike cried out happy to see him.

Angel wrapped his arm around Xander's neck, "Spike."

"Well, I'll be damned!" Spike said as he threw his pole off to the side. He and Angel embraced in a friendly hug while laughing.

"I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have someone out there." Angel told the younger vampire.

"I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. What's new with you?"

"Everything."

"Yeah. Come up against this Slayer yet?"

"She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps her off my back when I feed!" Angel responded with a laugh.

"People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a world!" Spike commented while laughing

"I knew you were lying." Xander cut in suddenly.

Angel gave Xander a squeeze to shut him up.

"Undead liar guy." Xander said.

Angel grabbed him by the hair and shirt and held up his exposed neck.

"Wanna bite before we kill her?" Angel said offering Xander to Spike.

"I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age." Spike said suddenly.

"I'm not much for company."

"No, you never were. So, why're you so scared of this Slayer?"

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Time was you would've taken her out in a heartbeat. Now look at you. I bet this, uh, tortured thing is an act, right? You're not... housebroken?"

'I saw her kill the Master. Hey, you think you can take her alone? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run." Angel roared and bent down to Xander's neck.

Spike held up his hand, "Don't be silly! We're all friends. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it." They both slowly lean in to Xander's neck. At the last moment Spike punches Angel in the face, making him stagger back.

"You think you can fool me?! You were my sire, man! You were my... Yoda!" Spike yelled at Angel.

"Things change."

"Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this. You Uncle Tom!" Spike said as he grabbed his pole from the floor, "Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!"

It was then that some clapping was heard from off to the side. A blonde haired female vampire walked out of the shadows.

"Darla!" Angel said surprised to see his sire again.

"Well ain't this just the perfect family reunion?" Spike commented.

"I sure think it is." A different female said from the other side of the hall. The female vampire stepped out into plain sight. She had elbow length pure black hair.

"I can see my two favourite boys are happy to see me again. Don't you think Darla?" She asked her blonde female companion.

"Indeed, those boys of ours were always so easy to predict." Darla responded.

By now Giles, Buffy, Jenny, and Joyce had gathered in the hall as well, Xander was still there watching the exchange with interest.

The black haired vampiress walked up to Darla letting her index fingers trail along Spike and Angel's chest as she walked between them. When she reached Darla, she bowed her head in respect and stepped slightly behind the elder vampiress.

"What are you two doing here?" Angel asked them slightly shaken.

"Visiting." Darla responded simply, "We like what we see, we plan to be staying. Isn't that right, Crimson?"

"Ever so true." The other vampiress responded with a smirk on her lips.

"Spike," Darla said to the younger of the two male vampires, "would you show us to where you and Drusilla are staying?"

"Of course, Darla." Spike said without turning to face her.

Spike turned to face the slayer and her friends, "Well it's been fun. We should do this again some time." With that Darla, Spike, and Crimson left.

"Angel, who were they?" Buffy asked Angel once they had left.

Angel simply fell to the floor in shock at everything that was happening.


	3. My Sister

**A/N:** Okay, next chapter! Let us see what we can do with this thing. Um, not based solely on an episode like the first two, but I hope that it is good nonetheless. It deals a bit with whom Crimson is (as the story will, but also with Darla, Angelus, Drusilla, Spike, and even Penn). Please review.

**Declaimer:** I own nothing except for Crimson and changes (in my story) to the Buffy timeline.

**Timeline:** Buffy season 2 before Angel loses his soul and before Spike is wheel chair ridden.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

It had been a while since Darla, Drusilla, Spike, and Crimson had come to Sunnydale and joined up against the slayer and her friends. Spike toke over as the male of their small family, while Darla was in charge. Drusilla stayed in a room, most of the time, by herself, while Crimson spent her time doing whatever she found interesting.

Today found the four of them lounging about the warehouse in which they lived. Drusilla was sitting on a couch with Spike next to her. Darla sat on a table across from them, while Crimson sat on the floor in front of Drusilla.

"Princess wants a puppy." Drusilla said while playing with Crimson's hair.

"You'll have a puppy, don't worry Dru." Darla said to the younger vampiress.

"Crimson, what is the word on the slayer and her friends?" Spike asked the youngest of the four vampires.

"They're curious. They want to know who we are." She told them simply.

* * *

Giles, Willow, Jenny, Xander, Cordelia, and Buffy were all pouring over Giles's books trying to figure out who their new visitors were. 

"This is useless!" Buffy cried out as she slammed the book she was looking in shut.

"Buffy, we need to know who it is we are dealing with." Giles told his slayer with trying to remain calm.

"But G-man, the Buffster is right. There is nothing in here." Xander commented.

"Well I say we get Angel to tell us who they are." Cordelia said as she too slammed her book shut.

"Cordy, this is Angel, you don't just ask him to tell us all about the skeleton's in his closet." Xander said.

"It's the best thing we have going, though." Willow said slowly.

"No." Jenny said, "We know that the blonde was named Darla, and the other one was Crimson. There has to be something in one of these books on them. Right?"

"We've met Darla before." Buffy said stopping the pacing she had begun, "She sired Angel. Worked as the Master's right hand… girl, until that night at the Bronze."

"Hay!" Xander said suddenly making everyone jump, "That night at the Bronze! Crimson was the one who stopped Angel from dusting Darla."

"You're right." Buffy said looking at Xander.

"We also know that they both seemed to vanish after that night." Willow said.

"Wait…" Giles said as he dove for one of his many books, "Here, the diary of Francis Greland." Giles said as he started flipping through the pages, "His slayer was killed in Transylvania by Angelus in 1882."

"Angel killed a slayer?" Buffy said shocked.

"Yes, Spike has killed two, and Darla at least one herself." Giles said as he kept looking for a certain page, "Here!" He said when he found it, "'my slayer is dead. Killed by that mad man Angelus. My new one, Crystal, has come today. She is strong, which is good for when we see that Angelus, he will become a pile of dust.'" Giles read calmly, "The last entry was written by his slayer, here, 'It was terrible. Willamena, who should be dead, was waiting in the graveyard. Had Angelus been sick enough to sire her? She came out from behind one of the large monuments, I watched as she ripped his throat out. She drank a little of his blood, but she let him bleed to death. When she, or however that was, left I went and checked on him. He was dead. Drowned in his one blood. The crimson liquid surrounded his body. I write this now so everyone will know what has happened. I leave at sundown to my death. I will try to kill that bitch that killed my watcher.'" Giles read out so everyone could hear.

"So, what happened to this slayer?" Buffy asked after a long, pregnant, pause.

"She was killed before she was even out of her watcher's house." Giles answered taking his time, "It was never proven if Willamena Pratt was the vampire that killed her former watcher."

* * *

The sun had set and Spike and Darla were getting ready to go out for some food. 

"Bring us back some." Drusilla called out as they left.

"Will do pet." Spike said before leaving behind Darla.

"Dru, what are you thinking?" Crimson asked her older vampiric sister slowly.

"I see a lovely young man." Drusilla said, "He is a vampire. Nice looking, blonde hair." Drusilla continued in a daze, "Were you asking something?" She asked when she came out of it.

Crimson looked at her with a small smirk on her lips, "I had asked what you were thinking."

Drusilla picked up the tendrils of Crimson's long hair and began to play with them again, "I was thinking that it would be nice if daddy were here, would it not be?"

"It would indeed." Crimson said, "Penn!"

"Who?" Drusilla asked.

"Penn, our brother. It would be nice if he were here as well."

"We have a brother!" Drusilla said happily, "I always wanted a brother."

"I meet him after we all got separated." Crimson said as if in a dream, "I wonder if we can find a way to call him here."

* * *

Angel sat in his dingy apartment trying to figure out what was going on. His sire was back in Sunnydale, as were two of his three childe's and his grandchilde. It was only a matter of time before somebody died, and knowing them… it would be Buffy. 

Drusilla and Crimson always had that unbreakable sister bond. Crimson always gave Darla complete respect; it was Darla who had taught her everything she knew about being a vampire. Spike, well Spike was her brother; you could not get any deeper then that. Who knew what her relationship with the Master was like? Angelus had prided himself with being able to keep her under control. Angel was just glad she had never met Penn.

What would happen to him next?


	4. Come My Brother

**A/N:** Next chapter! There is more! More info on Crimson (whom the story will focus on a little bit more then the others); more info on Angel's past; and more of Penn (who will be appearing, oh, next chapter, maybe). Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Crimson and the plot, though something like this might have been done before...

**Timeline:** Buffy season 2, before Angel loses his soul, but after Spike is put in the wheel chair.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Spike sat in his wheel chair with Drusilla draped over him. Darla sat in a chair on the other side of the room, with Crimson laying on a table.

"Penn, I haven't seen him in a long time." Darla said, "It would be nice if he were here."

"But how would we get him here?" Spike asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I'll take care of that." Crimson said getting up off the table and walking out into the night.

* * *

Angel walked through the cemetery looking for a vampire. Buffy was with him, but he knew that if one of the members of his family were to show up, she would be dead. 

Jinx.

"Angelus." An airy voice rang out from next to a mausoleum, "It is so nice to see you again."

"Crimson, what are you doing here?" Angel asked her. Buffy had already pulled out her stake.

"Can't I come and say hello to my father?" She asked him with a smile on her lips.

"So you're Crimson." Buffy said wanting to be included, "Nice to meet you, this is Mr. Pointy, I think he wants to have a little heart to heart."

With that, Buffy started attacking the vampire. Crimson easily countered all of Buffy's attacks. Crimson had Buffy in a tough position, both her hands where held above her head.

"Do you really think that you can kill me?" she asked the slayer with a small smile on her lips, "I know everything about you and your kind. I am the only slayer to have been sired!" Crimson yelled at Buffy before kicking out at Buffy sending her flying into a statue knocking her out.

"Crimson, I thought you didn't hurt slayers." Angel said to the vampire he had sired.

"That was then, this is now." Crimson said pulling a dagger out of her belt, "Besides, I need something from you."

Before Angel could react, he found the dagger sticking out of his shoulder. Letting his features change Angel pulled the dagger out of him.

"And that would be?" Angel asked as he threw the dagger back at her. She caught it easily.

"Just that." Crimson said pulling a white clothe out of her black corset top, and whipped Angel's blood from the dagger, "Thanks for the blood contribution."

With that said, she left. Angel made to follow her, but Buffy had come too at that moment.

* * *

Buffy sat in one of the chairs in the Library with Giles, Angel, Xander, Cordelia, Jenny, and Willow sitting around her. 

"Giles, why would she want my blood?" Angel asked the watcher.

"I don't know. It could be for anything, a ritual, to feel a connection with her sire…" Giles replied naming off a couple of things.

"Giles, she said that she was once a slayer." Buffy said.

A horrified look came across the faces of everyone in the room as all eyes turned to Angel.

"The only slayer that I killed, I sired." Angel replied remorse clear on his voice, "She was strong, powerful, and I had loved her. I was obsessed with her."

"No, you weren't Angel." Buffy told her boyfriend, "It was Angelus, who did all those things to Crimson."

"What was her name, before she was a vampire?" Jenny asked him.

"Willamena Pratt." Angel replied, "She was Spike's biological sister, two years younger, and sired two years after him."

* * *

The vampiric quartet sat around an empty bowl, the cloth that had Angel's blood was next to it. 

"So what do we do?" Spike asked.

"He call him here with our blood, is that right?" Darla said looking at Crimson.

"Yes. Drusilla will do the calling ritual." Crimson said as she handed a knife and the bowl to Spike.

Spike took the two objects, he put the bowl on his lap and cut his hand open so blood dripped into the bowl. He let his blood flow until the wound healed. He next passed it to Darla, who sat next to him. Darla did the same thing, and then passed the bowl to Crimson. Repeating what had been done before her, Crimson then passed the bowl to her sister.

Drusilla cut her wrist letting the blood flow until her wound healed. She then started chanting something in Latin as she let Angel's blood drip into the bowl. After some more chanting in Latin, Drusilla stopped.

"I have a brother!" Drusilla said happily.

"Well, will he come?" Spike asked her.

"I will get to meet my brother?" Drusilla stated, "I never had a brother, but I have for a long time. Oh, my head hurts just thinking about it with all this excitement."


	5. My Brother, My Lover

**A/N:** Tons of Penn-y goodness, or badness as he is a bad guy, or a good guy if you are a bad guy, or a good guy in your eyes… I am going to stop. So yes, Penn! Please review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, the only thing I own would be Crimson, and compared to Joss Whedon (who owns Buffy and Angel), that is nothing.

**Timeline:** Buffy season 2, Angel still has his soul and Spike is in a wheel chair.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Penn sat looking through the daily newspaper in San Francisco when he felt it. It felt so familiar, so homely. Putting the paper down, he rose slowly to his feet and headed for the small bedroom in his apartment. He was going to Sunnydale, California.

* * *

Darla was known by many to change between patient and impatient on the turn of a dime. Right now, anyone could see that she was impatient. They had called for Penn two days ago. What was wrong? Was he dead, well deader then a vampire should be? 

"Where is he?" She suddenly yelled out in anger.

"Where's who?" A cocky male voice said from the doorway of the factory of where they were staying.

The vampire quartet all turned as one to see who had intruded on their turf.

"Penn." Darla said when she saw the blonde vampire, "We were wondering what ever happened to you."

"I see, so what's new?" He asked entering further and dropping the bag he had with him on the ground, "Last I heard Angelus had a soul, so who was it that called me?"

"We all did." Drusilla said getting up to take a better look at her brother. Penn simply cocked an eyebrow and looked in Darla's direction as she walked around him.

"Dru, why don't we let Penn get settled?" Crimson said to her older sister.

Penn was surprised to say the least when he saw Crimson standing next to a bleach blond male sitting in a wheel chair, "Crimson, what?"

"Another time maybe." She said as she turned and began to walk away, "Spike, be nice"

"I'll try." Spike said as she left the factory.

"So, I see you've met Crimson." Darla commented once the vampire in question had left.

"Once or twice." Penn said still looking at the door she had left though.

"Well, now that we got that all cleared up…" Spike began to say.

"Miss Edith likes him." Drusilla said cutting off Spike. Penn gave Darla a confused look.

"Drusilla, play nicely." Darla told the vampiress.

"Yes, mummy." Dru said as she took she seat on Spike's lap.

"Come sit, you're welcome here, Penn. Why else would we have called you?" Darla said as she pointed to an empty seat. Penn walked over, took the offered seat, and quickly became acquainted with his family.

* * *

Crimson walked the cemetery slowly, acting as the predator she was. If she was acting as her vampiric hunter, she would have gone to a crowded place; but right now, she felt the need to look back and pick up her slayer hunter, for just a minute or two at least. 

Spotting a fledgling vampire begin to rise she walked over to greet him. As he broke free of the dirt she addressed him, "I can kill you, or you can join me as a minion and you will live, or at least until the slayer gets you."

The young vampire looked at her for a second as if thinking about his options, then, "What do you want me to do?"

Letting a smile play at her lips for a fraction of a second she responded, "I want you to go to Sunnydale High School, head to the library and tell the people there that there is a new player in town." She paused for a second, "If there is nobody there, I want you to wait for them, but at least one person should be there."

"Yes, my lady." The vampire said before leaving to do what she told him to do. Crimson loved it, people obeying her every order. She could never get bored of it. She was just glad that it would not be her, which the slayer and her friends, turned to dust.

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk, heading to the city's hotspot, Penn thought about everything that was happening. His sire really had a soul and he was dating the current slayer. Thinking of the slayer, Penn noted to pay her a visit sometime. 

Reaching his destination Penn paid to due amount and walked into the small little night club, The Bronze. There were tons of lovely people he could feed off of, but no he was just going to watch and get a feel of the town before doing any real damage.

He kept close to the walls and watched all the people dancing. It was then that he saw his sire, he was sitting with some humans one was a petite blonde woman, a redheaded female, a dark-haired male, and a brunette female.

He walked passed the table, but made sure that Angel would be able to see him.

* * *

Angel sat next to Buffy at one of the tables in The Bronze. He was listening to Cordelia tell this stupid story about one of the girls in her math class. He looked up for a minute and saw a blond haired male walk by them. Something was not right about the man. He looked back to the man's now retreating form and he knew, Penn. 

Buffy must have felt the vampire's presence as she got up from her seat and tugged at Angel's arm. They slowly followed Penn as he made his way to the back exit.

* * *

Giles sat in his office going over the little information that he could find on Crimson. He read the entirety of her watchers' diary. He got up so he could pour himself another cup of tea when he saw it. There was a vampire standing in the main part of the library looking around. Quickly grabbing a stake Giles walked out to meet him. 

"What are you doing here?" The watcher asked the vampire.

"I was sent by my new mistress." The vampire said, "She wishes I tell you that 'there is a new player in town'."

"And who, pray-tell, is your new mistress?" Giles asked the vampire.

"I never received her name, but she had black hair and was dressed solely in black." The vampire responded.

"Crimson." Giles muttered under his breath having heard the vampire, give her description, "Who would be this 'new player'?" Giles asked the vampire standing before him.

"I never was told." The vampire responded.

Getting tired Giles plunged the stake in his hand into the vampire's heart turning him to dust.

* * *

Penn could feel them following him. With perfect ease, he weaved him way through the throng of people and made his way to the back exit. Once he reached it, he glanced behind him and saw the slayer pulling his sire with her. 

Leaving the building, Penn entered the alley and let him-self be hidden by the darkness in the shadows.

He watched the slayer and Angel enter the alley and look around for him. Between a slayer and a vampire, his sire none-the-less, Penn would have thought they would have found him as soon as they exited.

Getting bored Penn stepped out of hiding, "So this is the so called, slayer?"

They quickly spun around to face him having heard him speak, "So this is the slayee." Buffy shot out at him.

"I doubt it." Penn told her simply, "I don't think we have been introduced. I'm Penn."

"Buffy." The blonde slayer responded, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Though knowing who he was Penn turned to Angel, "And you?"

"Cut the crap, Penn." Angel told him, "Your over two hundred years old, I would think that you knew me."

"I was just being nice, Angelus." Penn told him, "wait, you go by Angel now, don't you?"

Buffy stood there confused, "You two know each other? What, is this, 'all-come-and-bring-up-Angel's-past' year?" She yelled at the two male vampires.

"Of course I know Angelus," Penn told her, "He is my sire after all."

"Oh, so this is 'all-vampires-Angel-sired-come-to-Sunnydale' then?" Buffy asked him.

"No, I just thought I would stop by and pay my family a visit." Penn told her, "I hadn't met Drusilla or Spike until know, it has been at least a century since I had seen Darla, and Crimson is here, plus I had to pay my lover a visit." Penn stated then looking directly at Angel he continued, "Right?"

"Get the hell out of here, Penn." Angel warned the slightly younger vampire.

"I'll see you around, Angelus." Penn said as he went back into the building, locking the door behind him.


	6. Meet My Sire

**A/N:** Guess who's back!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Crimson and the plot. Please review.

**Timeline:** Buffy season 2, Angel losses his soul.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Angelus had returned. He waltzed into the warehouse where the five vampires were staying, and was not destroyed by the Judge. Darla was quick to welcome him back after that, along with everyone else. Being as possessive as he was with his women, Angelus quickly made good work of disentangling Drusilla from Spike, and pulling Crimson out of Penn's lap. Since arriving in Sunnydale Penn and Crimson made quick work of continuing their 'relationship' with one another.

The group of vampires now gathered with the Judge in Sunnydale mall. He was draining the humanity and life out of everyone. At least he was until that stupid blonde slayer and her friends decided to crash their party.

Buffy raised that rocket launcher of hers and shot. Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, Penn, and Crimson were quick to dodge out of the way. The destruction of the Judge hurt Drusilla; Penn grabbed his sister and pulled her put of the mall.

Angelus went after Buffy in the chaos while Crimson headed for the watcher.

"Well, what would we have here?" Crimson asked in her calm Transylvanian accent.

Giles spun around at the sound of her voice only to find Crimson with a smirk on her lips.

"You will not hurt me." Giles told her holding up a crucifix.

"I doubt that." Crimson said simply never taking her eyes off Giles as she calmly walked up to him and took the cross and threw it to the ground.

"Why do you do this?" Giles asked her.

"Because this is who I am." Crimson replied simply as her face slipped to her vampiric one.

"Crimson!" Darla yelled from the hallway close by.

Still not taking her eyes off Giles Crimson called out, "Over here!"

Darla came walking around the corner after hearing Crimson's reply.

"There you are we need to go." Darla told the much younger vampire.

Taking her eyes off Giles, Crimson turned to face Darla, as she did so her face returned to normal, "Okay, where is Penn?"

"He got Drusilla out of here, do not worry." Darla said, "Come we must find Angelus."

"He is probably drinking from that slayer as we speak." Crimson said.

"Are you jealous?" Darla asked smiling.

"Why would I be jealous of a dead slayer?" Crimson asked, "Besides I have Penn to keep me company while you have Angelus."

"Yes, but you and I both know Angelus."

Crimson looked back to Giles, "Bitch, he fucking ran off!"

"He most likely went to find his slayer." Darla told her companion.

"I will kill that son of a bitch!" Crimson yelled as she left the hallway with Darla.


	7. Passion

**A/N:** Oh, for this chapter and on a note for the other chapters; Spike's relationship with Angelus is a bit better. We can say they patched up their differences and are friends. On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Crimson and the plot.

**Timeline:** Buffy season 2, after Angel looses his soul, Buffy season 2 episode "Passion."

**Vote:** I would like to know, do you want Angelus to become Angel again? Vote for either Angelus (do not give him back his soul) or Angel (give him back his soul). Angelus - 0; Angel - 0.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

The warehouse was just a little crowded, but there was enough room, that it did not matter. Darla, Angelus, and Penn had gone out the get something to eat, leaving the younger vampires alone.

"I'm bored." Spike complained for the hundredth time.

"Well do something about it." Crimson told him from where she sat with Drusilla playing with her hair.

"Miss Edith is hungry." Drusilla said, "Why can't we get our own food?"

"Because, they are the bloody elders, Dru." Spike told them, "Older then us by at least a hundred years, Dru."

The main door of the factory was thrown open and in walked Angelus.

"I got us some food," He said fangs still visible, "Who here is hungry?"

"Daddy knows how to treat us." Drusilla said, "I'm hungry, is he fresh?"

"Indeed he is." Angelus replied.

"Where are Darla and Penn?" Crimson asked.

"Still out getting food." Angelus replied smiling.

"Well, they better hurry, 'cause I'm starving." Spike stated as he wheeled closer to his family.

Penn arrived back not soon after with Darla a minute or two behind him. The vampire family spent the rest of the night feasting on the humans brought back.

Or they were until Drusilla had one of her visions.

Hearing that "the bad teacher" was going to try to restore Angelus's soul, Angelus left to deal with the matter personally.

* * *

Angelus had reached the school in time and had destroyed the computer, and the printouts of the spell to restore his soul. Now all he had to do was stop the teacher who also knew the spell. Well, today was his lucky day. Jenny ran up onto a landing of a large arched window and right into a waiting Angelus. She screamed when he grabbed hold of her. Angelus chuckles and looks into her face. He put one hand around behind her head and touched her lips with the fingers of his other. 

"Sorry, Jenny, this is where you get off." Angelus told her.

He toke his fingers from her lips and puts his hand under her chin. In one swift movement, he twists her head and snaps her neck. Her body collapses to the floor. He looks up and around, breathing heavily from the running and the excitement.

"Ah... I never get tired of doing that."

* * *

"Done." Angelus stated walking back into the factory. 

"That was fast," Darla, said walking up to him, "Did you have fun?"

"Ah, indeed I did." Angelus told her as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Did she taste good?" Spike asked, "I remember in Romania when we ate that gypsy clan, they were good."

"Spike, you were the one who ate the gypsy clan." Crimson told him, "And if I remember correctly, Dracula was none too pleased."

"Dracula, you met Dracula?" Angelus asked, "Where was I?"

"You were off somewhere with your soul, daddy." Drusilla told him.

"He was trying to protect the gypsy clan that cursed you." Darla added.

"He knows his stuff." Crimson stated, "I liked him."

"Is that why you stayed with him when we left?" Spike asked his sister.

"One of the reasons." Crimson replied simply a smile in her bright blue eyes.

It was then that a Molotov cocktail flying in and setting the table on fire interrupted loving nature of the feared vampire family. The vampires that could, jumped to their feet, and turned to face their new guest. A bolt from a crossbow hit Angelus in the shoulder as he faced Giles.

"Well, what a surprise." Angelus told him pulling the bolt out, "Thought it would have been sooner."

"Well, I am here now, you bloody toad." Giles told him as he let the top of the baseball bat catch fire.

"Do you not now how to swear?" Angelus asked, "Penn can help you in that department if you like…"

The baseball bat hit Angelus across the face before he could finish.

"Now that was just plain rude." Angelus told him simply. "Crimson specializes in killing Watchers, so I'll just hand you over to her."

Angelus threw Giles over in the other five vampire's direction. Crimson kicked out sending Giles flying back to Angelus, "This is your fight, not mine."

"Alright then, let's make this quick, I have to be somewhere." Angelus stated as he punched Giles hard in the face.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before it burns down." Darla said getting her companions to leave, "Angelus, hurry!"

"On my way luv." Angelus replied to the form of his retreating sire. "Now look what you have done. I actually liked this place, well except for the fact that there are sharp objects everywhere, not safe for a vampire."

A fist was thrown into Angelus, "Well doesn't sound like you liked it all that much." Buffy told him.

"Ah, the slayer. Maybe I should not have let Spike leave. Slayer's are his specialty." Angelus stated.

"I don't care." Buffy told him before kicking out at his groin. She then kicked him in the face while picking up the bat that Giles had discarded. She swung it at him and it hit him across the face.

"Careful, you could hurt someone with that." Angelus told her laughing as he attempted to get back to his feet. Buffy kicked him in the face again, sending him back to the ground.

"I really hope I do hurt you." Buffy told him.

"What about your old man?" Angelus asked with a smirk, "Are you going to let him burn to death?"

Buffy looked over to Giles and saw the flames getting higher and nearer to him. She ran over to help him, and in Buffy's frailer to remember him, Angelus snuck out the back entrance.


End file.
